Commuters and transportation service companies have long desired to receive traffic reports that provide detailed traffic information than the generalized information (e.g., I-95 is backed up, I-495 is jammed) given with most conventional traffic reports broadcast by media outlets today. Traffic service providers such as Traffic.com, Inc. have developed highly sophisticated traffic reporting systems that now deliver such detailed information in a real-time manner. Nonetheless, there is still a need to improve upon such services to provide enhanced traffic reporting capabilities to media outlets for delivery to their customers. The present invention addresses such a need.